The invention relates to a plug-in connector module with a shielding against interfering radiation. The plug-in connector module is used in a module mounting device of a plug-in connector casing.
Such a plug-in connector module is required so that electrical signals that are susceptible to interference can be transmitted by means of an industrial connector casing in which modules having different power potentials are disposed.
A connector from the prior art, DE 36 15 356 A1, provides a cable connector for connecting a cable to a computer. This cable connector consists of two shell halves that are connected to one another so as to be immune to electrical interference and are coated with thermoplastic material so as to be electrically insulated.
While cable connectors of this type are perfectly adequate for the domain of office communication, they are not sufficiently stable or sufficiently protected against environmental influences for use in the industrial domain.
The instant invention is therefore based on the object of developing a plug-in connector module of the initially stated type, in an industry-standard connector casing with a module mounting device provided therein, such that shielding against interfering radiation is provided for electrical signals which are susceptible to interference and which are routed by means of shielded cables.
This object is achieved by an electrically conductive shell-type casing, with a connector insert, that is retained in a retaining body composed of insulating material. The retaining body, with the shell-type casing and the connector insert, can be locked in place in the module mounting device, and there is provided on the shell-type casing a clip by means of which a signal line, leading to the connector insert, can be fastened. The shielding braid of the signal line contacts the shell-type casing.